SWES: Aayla on Felucia
by Andrei Rian
Summary: Jedi General Aayla Secura boosts troop morale. Lemons


"Stay here," ordered Aayla. "I'm going to even the playing field a little." "Yes general. One with the forest men!" ARC commander Bly snapped into his comlink. His detachment of clone troopers shifted in their specially designed mottled grey and blue cloaks, blending into the background of thick rubber-trunked trees. His ARC squad, on the other hand, simply slid out of existence.

The vivaciously alive planet radiated the Force which Aayla drew on as she slid silently through the dense Felucian jungle. Up ahead, she could see her target; the three Heavy Artillery Guns which were keeping the 501st Legion pinned at the tree line. With a surge of power, Aayla leapt onto the cap of an enormous purple mushroom, rolling across its diameter before flipping squarely onto the turret of the closest HAG. Her lightsaber flew to her hand, the blade slicing through the durasteel plating. She dropped a concussion grenade into the hole and jumped onto the second HAG. She sank her blade into the plating, slicing another hole when a sonic burst hit her. The wave of energy slammed her backwards. She was astonished to see a modified droideka armed with twin sonic blasters. Clearly, someone had prepared for an engagement with a Jedi.

Aayla stepped into the sonic shower and let its vibrations shake off the dirt and sweat of the day. She sighed. She had barely escaped from a trap that was too well planned and her command had lost almost three quarters of its strength saving her ass. Even the ARC squad had lost one of its four men. Even though they didn't show it, she knew morale was exceedingly low. Despite what the Chancellor thought, the clones were men, not cannon fodder, and she owed them her life. She had to repay them somehow.

Aayla stepped into the clones' quarters where she was met by a room full of hard, fit men dressed in nothing but boxers.

"Attention!" snapped Commander Bly.

"At ease commander," replied Aayla, distracted by all the ripped flesh she could see.

"What is it General Secura?"

"Uhhh, order the men to line up for inspection."

If Commander Bly was surprised that they were having inspection in the middle of the night, he didn't show it. "Atteeeen-hut!"

Aayla felt a pang shoot between her legs as nineteen gorgeous men, each flaunting perfectly defined bodies lined up for her. She strode to the first one, gazing over his body. She could feel her horniness eluding from her through the Force. Maybe it was her imagination, but there seemed to be a slight tent in his boxers. She moved onto the next hunk in the line. The clones felt themselves get inexplicably hard. Of course, they'd all had fantasies about their blazing hot general but they had never lost control, especially not in front of her.

Aayla was halfway through the line and the aura of sex she was eluding through the Force filled the room. Each clone was half-hard and she couldn't resist stroking the chest of the ARC trooper in front of her. His advanced training meant he was even more ripped than his brothers. She moaned and quickly moved onto the next clone. Bad move. It was Commander Bly, and if she thought the ARC trooper was fit, Commander Bly was stud incarnate. As lust overpowered the horny Jedi, she felt the line of men move to surround her, overcome by the potency of the Force. She moaned, her hand running down the smooth planes of Commander Bly's chest, tracing the V that led to her prize, straining against his boxers. She brushed her hand gently over his groin, moaning again as she felt his size.

She dropped to her knees, her fingers slipping beneath the leather thong that covered her steaming blue pussy. She moaned as they brushed against her clit. With one finger pumping in and out of her dripping hole, she reached out with her other and grasped the ARC commander. She groaned and withdrew her other hand from her panties, reaching up to sensually slide his boxers off his straining cock. It sprung to attention, hard, thick and cut and she gasped as she felt her pussy flood with heat. Her hand tenuously reached out, her small blue palm barely fitting halfway around his cock. She felt a shudder run through him. Her pussy clenched as she watched his ripped body writhe for her.

A grunt from behind reminded her that they weren't alone. She turned around and nearly creamed herself. She was surrounded by troopers, each with a raging, barely contained erection. She realised all their dicks would be just as big as Commander Bly's. Her pussy clenched again in anticipation of being fucked in all her holes by those iron rods.

"Strip!" she ordered. The clones immediately ripped their boxers off and suddenly Aayla found herself facing nineteen massive, throbbing cocks. Wistfully, she thought of the fun she could have had with Jango if Mace hadn't killed him...

Aayla could feel her pussy making a puddle in the middle of the clones' quarters as she reached out and grabbed the two closest dicks, slowly sliding her hands up and down them. They twitched but didn't move. She was confused until she realised their training was so deeply ingrained that they wouldn't move until she ordered it. "Tonight is off the record," she announced.

She'd barely finished speaking when Commander Bly shoved all nine inches of his iron cock down her throat. "You heard her men. At ease!"

Rough hands were grabbing her everywhere, groping her tits and ass. Someone stroked her lekku, and she shuddered at the sensations running through her long brain tails. She felt someone rip her thong clean off, and then a calloused finger plunged into her pussy. She tried to scream but her throat could only convulse around Bly's cock. He groaned deeply. She coughed as he pulled out, only to gag again as he plunged himself back in. She couldn't tell whose hot, swollen cocks she was pumping but she loved the feel of them in her hands. He lekku caressed another two clones. Two more were roughly pulling and twisting her tits and a seventh clone was finger-fucking her.

Aayla felt a hard cock head at her pussy lips. Intense pleasure shot through her and she hurled through a roaring orgasm as her pussy convulsed, trying to accommodate the girth of the cock imbedded deep in her pussy. Bly pulled out of her throat and enjoyed her screams as one of his ARC troopers fucked her tight blue snatch. He stepped back and smirked as another clone promptly stepped up, slapping his dick against his general's face before shoving it down her throat. She coughed around his dick and he moaned at the feeling of her hot mouth convulsing around his meat. The ARC pounding her pussy pulled out, rubbing his lubricated cock head over her back door. "Do you want it up your ass?" The clone fucking her face pulled out so she could reply.

"Fuck yes, fuck my tight ass. Shove that hard cock into mccark!" she gagged as the clone rammed his dick all the way down her throat again. Then, her world exploded as she felt the ARC spear into her ass. Her pussy creamed, dripping cum everywhere.

"Fuck you're tight!" he roared as he pumped her almost painfully tight ass.

Aayla felt herself being lifted and a trooper crawled under her. She frowned, confused until he positioned himself at her pussy. Her eyes widened in shock before he rammed himself home. She screamed through another orgasm, gagging on the dick down her throat as two hard cocks pounded her cunt and ass. They worked up a pattern, one slamming in as the other pulled out. As the clone fucking her face switched, she saw the clones slowly stroking themselves in a circle around her. The thought of nineteen studs hard for her made her come again before her view was filled up by yet another clone slamming down her throat.

"Move" snapped the ARC trooper, pulling out of her ass. The next thing she knew, he was furiously face-fucking her. "Arrrg!" he yelled as he came down her throat: four, five, six, seven great jets of cum spurting straight into her stomach.

With trained athleticism, the clone under Aayla swung himself up and behind his kneeling general, all the while pumping his shaft in and out of her steaming blue twat. Meanwhile, another ARC trooper had sunk his dick into her hot wet mouth and Aayla found herself skewered between two iron poles. Rocking one way would force one of them even deeper into her cunt while the other way sent the ARC trooper's dick further down her throat. Either way, Aayla was getting the fucking of her life, and she loved it. She tried to scream but only managed a couple of loud, sloppy slurps.

The rest of the troopers were standing back, slowly jerking themselves as they waited their turn. The ARC trooper slammed himself hilt deep into her mouth; his cock head clearly visible down her throat. She felt his strong hands holding her down on his shaft, her lips locked around his base. Instinctively, she tried to pull back, gagging and unable to breath but his iron muscles locked, keeping her squirming against his shaft, her throat convulsing rapidly. Aayla's eyes widened and her choking grew louder, saliva overflowing from her firm lips. Finally, the hands let her go and she wrenched back, taking a deep breath. The clone behind Aayla slammed violently into her, pushing her head down and mashing her nose into the ARC's pubes.

Aayla screamed as the ARC trooper, now behind her, ground into her pussy, her orgasm beginning to peak to his furious thrusts. The clone trooper had already come into her mouth and another one had already taken his place. The ARC came, spurting deep into her pussy and she came as well, writhing violently all over his cock. Two more troopers quickly claimed her twat and ass.

One by one, the hard, throbbing cocks had their turn. Cum dripped from all her holes and she'd lost count of how many times she'd come. Finally, each clone was satisfied and she dropped to the floor, exhausted. She felt something next to her head. She turned around and was astonished to see Commander Bly, his cock swollen so that it looked even larger than all the cocks she'd had so far.

"Get up, go outside, face the wall and spread your legs!"

"What?" replied Aayla, astonished at the way he was ordering her around.

"I'm going to fuck you against the wall for everyone to see," he stated matter-of-factly.

Aayla moaned, turned on by his aggression. Obediently, she limped outside. Bly followed her, pushing her roughly against the wall. "You like that? Cum dripping out of all your holes and ready for my dick?"

Bly slid his hands around her slim waist, brushing against her clit. Aayla trembled in anticipation. She felt the tip of his dick sliding against her opening and instinctively she pushed back, letting his cock head slide into her cunt. "Please" she whispered. Bly let out a growl and with explosive force slammed himself into her eager pussy. Aayla screamed as her tits were crushed against the hard durasteel wall of the clone quarters. She spread her legs wider, letting his cock plough deeper into her.

"Yeeees!"

"Like that slut?" Bly snarled.

"Yes! Yes! Like that. Uhggg, harder!" she screamed, not caring who heard her. As Bly continued to pound his general's steaming hole, he grabbed two handfuls of her tits and started squeezing as he pumped into her. "All you Jedi such sluts?"

Bly's groans rumbled through Aayla's tight body as she rocked back into his pounding thrusts, his shaft buried so deep that it felt like it would punch through her chest. Bly's hand snaked down to her pussy, his fingers gently caressing her clit.

"Oh shiiiiiiiiit" she screamed. Bly fucker her harder, pinching and pulling at her clit. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yeeeees!"

Her knees gave way and she struggled to keep upright in the face of Bly's onslaught. His shaft was throbbing inside her and his cum-swollen balls slapped loudly against her pussy lips. He powered into her, repeatedly plunging into her swollen cunt, abusing her violated body. The pleasure of his thrusting cock mingled with the sharp stabs of pleasure radiating from her clit. Her back arched and she came harder than she had ever come, her pussy walls inflicting indescribable pleasure on the dick deep inside her as cum continued to drip out of her ass. She screamed one final time as she felt his cock pulsating inside of her, his hot cum spewing out, flooding her pussy and overflowing from their joined bodies. The last thing she saw before she passed out was the entire 501st Legion watching her, cocks in hand.


End file.
